


Be Good

by DestroyedConscience



Series: Be Good Universe [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Cheating, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Infidelity, M/M, Manipulation, Mental Abuse, Not a happy fic at all, Physical Abuse, Possessive Behaviour, Sexual Coercion, Sleeping with someone to get them to stay, Smoking, Swearing, Threats of Violence, Toxic Relationships, Verbal Abuse, injury mention, self hatred, threats of suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestroyedConscience/pseuds/DestroyedConscience
Summary: abuseverb/əˈbjuːz/treat with cruelty or violence, especially regularly or repeatedly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my tumblr and after it getting so much attention, I've decided to post it here, too! Please take the warnings in the tags seriously and stop reading if you know for sure that you are triggered by any of those things listed. This is gonna be intense.

"...Logan." Virgil's voice was small, meek, shaky as he stared at his fuming lover with wide eyes. He had never seen him so angry. 

Logan showed no sign of hearing Virgil, either too caught up in his loud ranting (that was progressively growing in volume) to notice or register how his love was slowly beginning to shake, or he just didn't care. 

To think all of this started because Virgil forgot to turn on the dishwasher. 

"Honestly, I do everything around here! All I asked you to do is one simple thing and you can't even do that?! I never knew you would be so useless at normal, simple household chores!! Anyone with a brain cell could do it but no! Little Virgil just couldn't be bothered to even remember to do one thing. Honestly! It's ridiculous!" What had started out as a small, quiet, little argument about the dishwasher had changed into Logan hurling insults to Virgil left and right. 

Virgil was confused. This wasn't normal. Logan usually wasn't like this. He never raised his voice, he knew how much Virgil hated yelling. He wouldn't get this upset over something so small. Virgil was scared. 

"Logan, I'm-I'm sorry--" 

"Sorry?! Oh because that fixes everything doesn't it?! I don't care that you're sorry!! That doesn't fucking matter to me! What matters is that you fucked up, like you always do!!" Logan was full on screaming now, his posture was tense and shaking in rage, he was right in Virgil's face, looking down on the shorter boy. 

Virgil shrunk down, full on shaking as he looked to the floor "Y-you're scaring me... please stop," He whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut, he'd never felt so unsafe in Logan's presence before, he wanted it to just stop. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, can't handle finally being put in your place? Poor Virgil, somebody's shouting at him, shut the fuck up and maybe take what I'm saying into consideration for once." Logan was no longer yelling, however, his time had changed to a condescending one and Virgil wasn't sure if that was a big improvement. 

"I-I'm sorry, I'll try to be better--" 

"Oh my god I told you to shut the hell up!" 

Virgil was cut off by a sharp sting on his cheek as the room went silent, he lifted a hand to cradle his face that now felt as though it was burning, his throats closed, his eyes and nose began to sting. 

He had been slapped. 

He looked to Logan, who's hand was still raised, a horrified look now replacing the previous one of anger. 

"Virgil, baby," Logan breathed, seeing the unshed tears in the others eyes, the red print now on his cheek. He pulled him into his chest, hugging him. 

Virgil stared blankly at the wall to his right "Y-you hit m-me. You've never hit me be-before." 

"I know, I know baby, I didn't mean it, I swear. I just got so angry and I lashed out and I'm so sorry babe, you mean everything to me and I'm so sorry." Logan was tripping over himself, trying to apologise and justify himself. 

"Why would you do that. I thought you loved me ....But you hit me..." Virgil was confused, this wasn't how you treated the one you love, you don't hit them. Logan loved him, didn't he? So why would he hit him?? 

"I'm so sorry Virge, I didn't mean to, I promise you. You just wouldn't be quiet when I told you to be. You have to listen to me, okay? I'm sorry baby, you just wouldn't listen and I got angry and lost control. You have to do what I tell you to or I'll just get mad." 

Virgil's mind was racing, that didn't sound right, it didn't sound right at all, but Logan loved him, he knew so. So maybe he was right. Maybe he did just have to do what he's told more. Logan cares for him, he tells him all the time. Maybe he just wants what's best for him. Yeah, that sounds right. 

"Virge, baby, please talk to me." Virgil snapped out of his thoughts to look at his boyfriend, he looked so upset. That wasn't right, Logan didn't do anything wrong, he was just helping him do better. So Virgil did what he could to make things better, he hugged him. 

"It's okay, I understand. I forgive you," he muttered into the other's chest, heart fluttering as he felt strong arms hug him back twice as hard. 

Logan let out a sigh, kissing Virgil's head "Good boy, now, you're going to cover up your bruise and not tell anyone, okay? Because they wouldn't understand and would try to ruin everything, they wouldn't understand how much I care for you so you're going to keep it secret, right? You're going to be good for me." 

Virgil quickly nodded. Yes, he would be good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like you're all going to hate me for this <3 love you guys.

"Let me see your phone."

"Well hello to you, too." Virgil mumbled, closing the front door behind him.

Logan ignored his response, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes "Let me see your phone." He demanded, more force backing his words than before.

Virgil raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend, already reaching into his pocket to retrieve it, an instinctual action, really; Do what Logan says, don't make him mad, he knows best. "Why?"

"You've been spending more time with Roman lately, I want to know what's going on."

Great. He's jealous. Absolutely wonderful, this will definitely work in Virgil's favour.

"...Alright. But there's not really anything to be worried about..." Virgil mumbled the last part because, even though it was true, Logan wouldn't believe that.

Logan took the phone as it was handed to him and immediately started looking through Virgil's messages.

The air was tense and Virgil stood awkwardly in front of his boyfriend, fidgeting with hands as he waited in silence for his boyfriend to be done.

The silence lasted for about 20 seconds before Logan let out a laugh. It was short and loud, disbelieving and it was so sudden that it made Virgil jump. Virgil's heart rate picked up, Logan had found something he didn't like.

"You dirty fucking liar," Logan shook his head, chuckling "You fucking little  _slut_." His voice got angrier and louder with each word he spat.

Virgil's eyebrows furrowed, what did he do??

"What??"

"I can't believe this, my god I can't believe this." Logan ran a hand down his face, disbelieving.

"Logan, I don't understand... Why are you angry?"

"You don't understand?! Why am I angry?! Oh I don't know, maybe because of the blatant flirting you're doing with Roman behind my back?!" Logan was fuming, hands gripping Virgil's phone so hard they were shaking.

"I-What?? I've never flirted with Roman!! I'm not into Roman like that! I love you!!"

"Oh sure, yeah, totally. Because your texts aren't proof enough. How dare you lie to me like this?! How  _dare_  you!!" Logan had taken a step forward towards Virgil, who was slowly shrinking back, remembering the body language his boyfriend was exhibiting all too well.

"Logan, baby, you know I wouldn't do that, you know I love you!!" Virgil hastily replied, desperate to resolve the issue in a way that didn't result in him getting a few bruises.

"No, I thought that you loved me! I thought that you wouldn't do that!! How could you do this to me?!  ** _HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU_**?!" Logan sent Virgil's phone hurtling towards a wall, it made a loud bang as it hit off it, obviously broken.

Virgil cowered as his boyfriend towered over him, seething. "Logan  _please_ " He whimpered, arms instinctually rising to protect his face, but Logan grabbed them and pushed them back to Virgil's sides.

"I can't believe you would fucking do this to me!! After  _everything_  I've done for you!! You ungrateful little bitch! God, I'll bash your fucking head in!!" Logan emphasised the last sentence by grabbing Virgil's shoulders and banging him against a wall.

Virgil yelped as his head cracked off of the wall, the yelp turning to a scared, pained whine as his hands flew up to cover his head.

"God dammit, Virge!! Look what you made me do!" Logan sighed exasperatedly as he guided the other to the ground so they were both sitting and pulled him against his chest, holding the other, one arm around Virgil's back and the other stroking his hair.

"I wouldn't do that to you... I promise...love you..." Virgil mumbled, voice slightly muffled by Logan's shirt. Logan sighed.

"I can't be sure of that, Virge. You're too good for me, I can't let you go, I love you too much.."

Virgil nodded slowly, snuggling into Logan's chest more, humming lightly to show he understood.

Logan sighed again, Virgil wasn't going to like this "Which is why I need you to stop talking to Roman."

Virgil froze before looking up at Logan in disbelief "What?"

"I know you may not like it, but it's for the best, baby. I don't trust him around you, he might try to...get between us, so to speak. So I need you to stop talking to him." Logan tightened his arms around Virgil, it could be seen as innocently protective by those who didn't know what went on behind closed doors.

"I..." Virgil hesitated, looking down.

"You don't want to go against me, do you Virge? I thought you loved me..."

"I do!! I love you!!"

"Then I need you to prove it by doing as I say."

Virgil swallowed, taking a deep breath "Okay, I'll stop talking to Roman..."

Logan smiled "Good, otherwise I'd have had to break both you legs." His expression gradually turned to a serious one as his sentence went on, it being the only thing to show he wasn't joking. Virgil shuddered.

Logan hugged Virgil tighter, sighing happily before affectionately breathing out "At the end of the day, you're still my good boy, aren't you?" To which Virgil nodded furiously.

Logan hummed as he rested his head on Virgil's "I love you, baby."

Virgil was slowly relaxing more, the pain in the back of his head now nothing but a dull ache, reminding him to be good for Logan, that Logan loved him, only wanted what was best for him and their relationship. But then Logan leaned in to his ear and whispered a sentence that caused Virgil's eyes to widen and his body stiffen.

"If you ever leave me, I'll kill myself."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God I’m so sorry this took so long to come out. I was just going through such a terrible time mentally for no reason at all and could hardly muster up the motivation to get out of bed, let alone write. But it’s done! I’ve honestly spent like 10-20 minutes just contemplating posting this because it’s really fricking dark. But I’m gonna post it anyway. Please pay super close attention to the following triggers, lovelies. Feedback is always appreciated ^-^

Four months. It had been four whole months.

Four whole months since Virgil agreed to stop seeing Roman, stop seeing his best friend. Well, no. He wasn’t his best friend, no, that was Logan. 

Logan is his everything.

Logan is all he needs.

He would be  **nothing**  without Logan.

He doesn’t work at his job anymore. Logan didn’t see the need for him working, after all, he makes plenty enough money to provide for the both of them.

_“The less people you’re around, the less I’ll have to worry. You wouldn’t want me to worry, would you?”_

No, of course he wouldn’t. Logan doesn’t deserve to feel anything like that, he deserves a good boyfriend, one who listens, one who doesn’t fuck up everything.

Logan deserves more than him.

Logan is amazing, keeping such a  **useless**  boyfriend like him around. So patient, putting up with his constant disobedience.

He just can’t seem to be good.

Before Virgil’s thoughts could go on longer and drag him deeper into the self hating pit he was currently in, he heard the door unlock and open.

Logan was home.

“Virge, babe, where are you?” He heard Logan call out to him from downstairs and Virgil scrambled to get up and greet his boyfriend.

Logan hated it when he ignored him.

_“Honestly, I do so much for you, yet you give me the cold shoulder? God,_ **_you’re so fucking rude_ ** _”_

Virgil rushed down the stairs, stopping in front of his boyfriend. He looked up at him, giving him a smile which Logan returned.

“Hey, baby,” Logan smiled, pulling his boyfriend into a hug, burying his face into his hair. 

Virgil sighed in content, his eyes closing as he let his boyfriend hold him. These were the moments he stayed for. They reminded him that Logan really did love him, that he wasn’t like the guys everyone was warned about. The guys who showed nothing but violence and anger towards their partner. Logan wasn’t like that, these moments were proof of it. They showed he only wanted the best for Virgil, for him to be better. 

He just wants to take care of him.

_“You’re so good for me, aren’t you? My good boy. You need me, don’t you,_ _Virge_ _? Hey, look at me when I’m talking to you. Look. At. Me. There, that’s better, you really should listen to me more, baby. Hey, hey,_ _shhh_ _, it’s alright, I forgive you. You know I hate having to teach you lessons, so why do you keep disobeying me? Now, I believe I asked you a question. You need me, don’t you? There, that wasn’t so hard, was it? I don’t know why you make things so difficult.”_

The arms around his waist slowly tightened, pulling his body flush against the others. Virgil stiffened for a moment before forcing himself to relax against his boyfriend, instinctively tilting his head to allow the other access to his neck, he’s not really in the mood right now but it’s best to let it happen. That way Logan doesn’t get upset.

_“_ _Shhh_ _, baby, it’s okay. Come on, don’t you love me? If you really did you’d let me do_ _this.._ _Maybe you just don’t love me like you say you do. Maybe you’ve been lying all along. You know how much I hate lying, baby. Hey, hey, don’t cry, it’s okay. Hey, hey look at me, that’s it, good boy. Now, if you weren’t lying like I think you are, prove it._ _Pro_ _ve_ _to me you’re not just some lying_ **_whore_ ** _. Ah, yeah that’s it, good boy. Good boy, you’re doing so good baby -shit-_ **_my_ ** _good boy -ah,_ **_fuck_ ** _\- There you go, that’s it, -_ **_Jesus_ ** _\- I love you,_ _Virge_ _.”_

Virgil let his eyes flutter closed, breath hitching as his boyfriend practically attacked his neck. His eyes snapped open as he felt teeth bite down harshly, eliciting a pained whimper to leave him as his fingers dug into where he had rested them on shoulders.

A hand dug itself into his hair, pulling his head harshly back as he tried to get away from the pain on instinct.

“Don’t.” Logan warned, hand tightening in Virgil’s hair painfully, pulling his head back even more to the point of making the shorter’s back arch.

Virgil stiffled a whimper of both pain and fear at the burning that arose in his scalp from the action. He clenched his eyes shut and tried to go somewhere else, like he did every time. Tried to drown himself memories of his friends instead of the feeling of terror that threatened to swallow him whole.

He tried to think of Roman, his best friend, the one who would usually protect him from anything and everything. Tried to think of how warm and comforting the other’s eyes and embrace were as he felt himself being steered to the bedroom.

He tried to think of the hours they would spend together, even more spent through texting but never phone calls, Roman knew how much he hated phone calls.

Logan always called him, no matter how small the issue.

He tried to think Roman,  **anything**  Roman as he was thrown onto the bed.

He tried to think of Roman as Logan got up to close the bedroom door.

Roman, Roman, Roman, Roman.

The door closed with a finalising click.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy so I’m back with an update for this fic (finally) This one’s way more tame than the others, mainly cuz I was a bit more focused on another… character ;) Please do heed the warning anyways, no matter how much more mellow this chapter is. This is still the Be Good universe, after all and it’s not very well known for being fluffy heheh

Virgil tapped away on his phone -Logan had gotten him a new one shortly after he had broken his old one. It was an apology gift, of sorts-, trying to distract himself from the nerves that frequently gnawed at his insides when he was in public. He was standing in line at the coffee shop down the street from his and Logan’s home, one of the few places Logan felt comfortable allowing him to go alone.

He was around third in line when a very familiar voice chimed behind him, excitement very clearly present at the site of him.

“Virge! Oh my goodness, I haven’t seen you in forever!” Roman beamed as he stopped beside the other man, eyes bright as always.

_Shit._

“Oh, uh, hi, Ro,” He hesitantly smiled at the other, attempting to make himself seem at ease. Roman’s eyes stared into him for a long moment, as though trying to figure out the reason for Virgil’s obvious reluctance to talk to him. Virgil knew it must seem odd, they had been so close to each other and then Virgil just… stopped talking to Roman. Completely. And now, he was currently trying to figure out the least suspicious way to leave.

In reality, Virgil desperately wanted to spend time with Roman, he had missed him so much, they were best friends, each other’s lifeline. He would go as far to say he loved the man.

But, in the end, he loved Logan more.

Roman tilted his head, looking somewhat of a puppy in his confusion. It had been one of Virgil’s favourite things to tease him about, despite it being quite adorable. Virgil didn’t allow himself to think to hard on it, though, too busy silently freaking out.

_Logan’s gonna kill me fuck fuck fuck I just can’t follow simple rules can I? Shit shit SHIT_

“Virge?” Roman’s concerned voice snapped him out of his spiralling thoughts, the darker dressed male blinking rapidly so as to clear his vision that had gone fuzzy while spacing out. “Are you alright?”

Virgil shrugged, putting up a nonchalant air he knew the other would be familiar with “Yeah, sorry,” He flashed Roman a sheepish smile “Just tired, I’m not in line for coffee just because, after all.” His joke, however small, seemed to help ease the other’s suspicion, as Roman seemed to visibly relax a fraction or two.

“You always drink so much coffee,” The other man put his hands in his pockets, eyes fond as he smiled gently at him, showing Virgil he clearly meant nothing rude by his words “I’‘m surprised you’re still alive honestly.” He chuckled lightly, shaking his head a bit.

_Me too._

Virgil chewed on his lip as the person in front of him retrieved their order, body moving on autopilot as he ordered a drink of his own, joking with Roman all the while. The moment he got the warm cup in his hands, he quickly put a lid on it, deciding against staying to enjoy it like he had originally planned. He was simply too worried over Logan finding out he had broken a rule.

“I really should be going, Ro,” Virgil cut the taller man off mid-sentence, shooting him an apologetic look as his face visibly fell. “I’m really busy, have a lot of course work to do.” That was, of course, a lie. Virgil had finished college months ago, although, he never got to tell Roman that.

“Oh, okay… I’ll see you la–”

Virgil didn’t stick around long enough to hear the end of Roman’s sentence, already out the door before the words finished leaving his mouth, the bells above the door jingling as he broke out into the crisp air.

He had to get home. 

* * *

Logan was waiting for him when he opened the door. He was sitting on the chair he often frequented in the living room, reading a book. Virgil knew he wasn’t really paying attention to the words printed on the pages, though, as his eyebrows weren’t subtly furrowed as they would be when he was really enthralled in a book. His eyes were wide open and alert instead of the slightly narrowed state they would often frequent when he would read, focusing on each and every word in front of him. No, Virgil knew he was really just trying to look nonchalant and to anyone who didn’t know him well enough, they would definitely be fooled.

But Virgil knew Logan, and right now he knew he was waiting for him.

Logan looked up when he heard the door click shut behind Virgil, a soft smile coming over his features as he closed his book and stood from the chair he had been sitting on. He got to him in three strides, wrapping the other man in his arms as he buried his face in his hair.

“Hi, baby,” He greeted, squeezing Virgil tighter as the other slowly began to relax into his touch, burrowing deeper into his embrace “I missed you.”

Virgil felt any unease he had previously been feeling wash away as Logan held him. The man tended to do that to him, make him feel so nice and warm. He made him feel so adored and wanted, and he knew he made Logan feel that way too. All those times when Logan got angry at him, it just showed how much he really cared for him, he didn’t want anything bad to happen to him as a result of his foolishness.

Virgil loves Logan.

And Logan loves Virgil.

They stood like that, in the doorway that connected the living room with the hall, for several minutes. Just embracing and breathing each other in. It was really nice. 

Logan buried his face in Virgil’s neck, tilting his own head so his mouth was near his ear, a hand coming to run through Virgil’s hair, staying there. He spoke softly, breath ghosting gently on the shorter’s ear enough to make him shiver slightly.

“I know you were talking to Roman.”

The hand in his hair tightened and Virgil’s head was yanked into the edge of the doorway.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This actually managed to get written much quicker than I expected it to be, especially after last night’s incident but I’m not complaining! This chapter, while not as mellow as the last, is still pretty tame in regards to the physcial aspect. But, just as before, do carefully consider the tags before continuing. Hope you enjoy, feedback is always appreciated! ♥

Virgil was left in the hallway, curled into a ball as he sobbed heavily into his arms.

_God, he must look so pathetic._

His face hurt -his right eye socket especially- and the side of his head throbbed consistently from where it had collided with the sharp edge of the doorway. Despite this, the majority of his pain wasn’t from his injuries, no.

Logan had  _left._

Logan never left after he punished Virgil like this, he would always stay and reassure him that he still loved him despite the mistakes he made, would treat any wounds he had obtained with the utmost care. This time, however, Logan had wordlessly left Virgil shaking and crying on the floor, the front door slamming behind him so hard the picture frames on the walls shook.

_Did Logan not love him anymore? Had Virgil finally done something so bad that Logan had realised that he was too good for him and finally up and left him for good?_

The realisation that descended upon Virgil as his thoughts progressed caused unadulterated panic to overcome him, his breathing cutting off and speeding up all at once, his heart pounding in his chest so hard he felt it may burst out of it.

_He couldn’t lose Logan, he **needed**  him._

It took him a solid twenty five minutes to calm himself down enough to push himself to stand on shaking legs. He made his way to the bathroom, knuckles going white as they clutched the sink. He cringed at the discolouration of his right eye socket, forcing himself not to prod at it by tightening his grip on the sink.

When Virgil’s head had roughly smacked off of the sharp edge of the doorway, all Logan had had to do was deliver a solid punch to the shorter male’s face in order to get him to the ground. Then, he settled for harsh kicks to Virgil’s ribs and abdomen to keep him down.

Taking a shaky breath, Virgil curled his fingers around the hem of his shirt, slowly pulling it up and revealing the darkened skin underneath.

_At least nothing seemed to be broken._

Letting the shirt fall back down and cover the markings once more, Virgil returned his attention to his face. The bruises on his torso could be easily covered by his shirt but he needed to cover the black eye he was currently sporting if he was going to go out into public.

_He had to find Logan. He had to make sure the other man didn’t hate him. Had to apologise for the rules he had broken._

With that though and newfound determination, Virgil searched through the contents of the cabinet behind the mirror, eyebrows furrowing when he wasn’t able to find his makeup. The realisation hit him suddenly, quick enough to cause his muscles to tense in dread.

_You have got to be kidding._

Virgil had ran out. That was what he was supposed to get on his way back from the coffee shop, but he had been too shaken by his encounter with Roman to remember to do so.

Virgil couldn’t allow this to stop him, no, he needed to talk to Logan no matter what. A bruise wouldn’t be enough to stop him from doing that. If anyone tried to bring it up a glare would easily prevent them from continuing to do so.

With a finalising nod to himself in the mirror, Virgil stepped away from the mirror and quickly made his way back out of the house again. Time to try and salvage his relationship.

* * *

It had only been ten minutes when Virgil began to feel like giving up. He couldn’t find Logan anywhere. He contemplated just going home and waiting to see if Logan would come back sometime later or in the morning but the fear of the glasses-clad male not turning up scared him away from the idea fairly quickly.

He was looking down at his phone, texting Logan for the 25th time in an attempt to get his boyfriend to come home as he walked through the park close to their home. It was because of this he didn’t realise the other person in front of him before they both collided, Virgil’s phone falling to the ground as both of them stumbled.

With a muttered curse, Virgil quickly bent to grab his phone and the stranger did the same, grabbing it first as they both straightened. It was then that Virgil got a look at them.

They had dark hair and eyes, eyeliner smudged across their waterline and upper-lid with stubble decorating their face. They were wearing a grey and black woolen cardigan that was quite long, falling to just above their knees, which were covered by black jeans. Their eyes were narrowed slightly, their eyebrows ever so slightly creased as they looked at Virgil’s phone, although it only lasted for a second before they looked to Virgil with an apologetic smile and handed his phone back to him.

“Sorry about that,” They apologised when Virgil took his phone back, to which Virgil gave a small, timid smile of forgiveness.

“It’s fine, really,” Virgil shrugged “Should have been looking where I was going.”

The stranger gave him a sad smile “Yeah, he’s not worth getting hurt over,” They buried their hands in the pockets of their cardigan as Virgil stared, confused.

“What?” The stranger merely gave him a look of what was either pity or understanding, Virgil couldn’t tell, before beginning to walk away.

“You really should get away from him, he’s not a good person,” They simply stated and slowly things made sense to Virgil. How did this person know Logan? How would they know what happened behind closed doors?

Despite the person now being a good few feet away, Virgil gave into the curiosity nagging at him and called out to the retreating figure a simple “Who are you?”

The stranger looked behind them for a moment without response and Virgil thought for a second or so that they weren’t going to say anything before they called back.

“Elliot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adding Elliot in was something I had randomly thought of one night when I was going to sleep but I have no regrets. They hold a very crucial role in this fic. I seem to be introducing people left and right, hope it doesn't make the fic seem rushed heheh


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to get way better at updating! Yay me! Some very important stuff is gonna go down but as always, be wary when reading on. Nothing too bad happens but, as always, this is the Be Good Universe. Nothing is ever sunshine or rainbows over here. I've also got a good enough idea on how I want to end this fic, so expect updates to become more common as I actually know what I want to do with this fic!

Virgil walked home in somewhat of a daze, too confused from his strange encounter with "Elliot" to continue his search for his boyfriend. He had a lot to think about and look in to.

Logan still wasn't home when Virgil walked through the door but he ignored the nerves that bubbled beneath his surface at that fact and seated himself on the couch, phone once more in his hand.

_Time to try and find "Elliot"._

It took a while of sorting through accounts online but after a solid thirty minutes, Virgil managed to find the previous stranger's Instagram account.

He had a Tumblr account linked on his profile. Nice.

Virgil began to scroll and after a while of rooting through, he found what he was looking for.

Pictures of Elliot and Logan... together.

They were pretty far down, hinting that they were an item a long time ago, but still.

_Logan had told Virgil that he was his first real boyfriend._

These pics seemed pretty real to Virgil, though.

_Had Logan lied to him?_

No, Logan would never lie to him, would he? No, this was all probably a big misunderstanding! He'll ask Logan when he comes home.

If he comes home.

Virgil quickly shook that thought from his head, now was not the time to start to worry. He would just go to bed for now and when he wakes up in the morning, he'll wake up to Logan being back at home. With that idea in mind, Virgil set off towards the bedroom he shared with his boyfriend to, hopefully, get some sleep.

Virgil woke up much earlier than expected, the sun still having not risen yet. God, it had to be, what? Three in the morning? What the hell had woken him up?

As if waiting for him to wonder, the sound of voices and the front door closing once more sounded. Virgil could recognise the rumble of Logan's voice and he nearly leapt out of the bed. Until, he heard another voice accompany the sound of his boyfriend's own.

Quietly as he could be, Virgil got out of bed, slowly making his way to the bedroom door and opening it as silently as possible. Now that there was no longer a barrier blocking the sound of the voices downstairs, Virgil could make out certain parts of their conversation.

"Wow, you're really eager," The unfamiliar voice... panted? Virgil swallowed, fingers tightening their grip on the door handle for a second before he began to make his way into the upstairs landing. 

He heard Logan make a sound that could be taken as a hush, the stranger made a noise of question and Logan murmured a breathy "Housemate's in bed upstairs." Although Virgil had to strain to hear it, as his voice was slightly muffled. It didn't change the fact that the statement and matter-of-fact way that Logan said it felt like a punch to Virgil's gut, though.

_No fucking way this was happening. Hell fucking no._

Virgil cleared his throat pointedly as he made his way downstairs, swallowing down the lump in his throat so as to talk clearly without giving away how badly he wanted to scream right now.

Both of the men in the hallway snapped to look at Virgil, the position they were in made him sick to the stomach.

Logan had a man pushed against the wall. He was wearing glasses, much like Logan's own and attire that Virgil would only be able to describe as... Dad. Polo, khakis, cardigan and all. Jesus Christ. Both of the pair's eyes were slightly glassy, they both probably were at least tipsy. Their faces were flushed, although Virgil wasn't sure whether that was simply due to intoxication or what they had been doing before interruption. Several beats of silence passed between the trio before the stranger seemed to snap out of it, clearing his throat awkwardly as he stepped away from Logan.

"I... I'm gonna go," He murmured, although his eyes stayed glued to Virgil the entire time. He glanced down to the floor, as though noticing what he was doing before letting his gaze slip back to the darker clad man on the stairs "I'm sorry." His words were vague but Virgil had a basic understanding. No matter what Logan said, the stranger knew he wasn't just a housemate and at least had the decency to look sorry for what he had been caught doing.

Virgil wordlessly nodded as the man gave Logan a sad smile, Virgil's boyfriend strangely calculating their interacting silently, before leaving through the door and closing it quietly behind him.

Now that they were alone once more, Virgil looked to Logan, allowing some of the hurt that had been building inside of him to spill over. "Who was that, Logan?" His voice wavered on his words but he wouldn't let himself cry. Not yet, not when Logan was right there.

Logan seemed to be unfazed by the fact he had just been caught cheating on his boyfriend _by his boyfriend._ His answer was calm, the words flowing out casually "That was Patton."

"Why..?"

Logan's tone turned accusing, the same tone Virgil would often try to avoid at all costs as his lips pulled back in a sneer for a moment "Oh, so you're allowed to go whoring around with Roman but I can't get a bit of fun, too?"

"Oh my god, are you serious?!" Virgil's outburst came before he was able to stop and think it through, his sudden loudness only serving to anger Logan more but at this moment he couldn't find it in himself to care. He was just so tired of Logan's jealousy of Roman.

"Yes I fucking am!" Logan's sudden raise of voice took Virgil by surprise, his body instinctually cowering for a moment before he remembered what was happening and stood tall once more. "Up until now I have been nothing but honest and faithful to you! You talking to Roman behind my back is solid evidence that you clearly have not done the same!"

"Oh, you've been nothing but honest?!" Virgil cried out, arms flying in the air as he completely lost his cool and finally bringing up what he had wanted to bring up for hours "What about Elliot, Logan?! Who're they?!" Virgil's voice was bordering on a scream at this point and he knew both Logan and his throat would make him regret it later on but at this point he was too frustrated to care.

Logan scoffed "Elliot? They were a fling from years ago, Virgil! Why the fuck would you care about them?"

Virgil huffed out a humourless laugh at that "They were a fling? Why the fuck did I find so many pics of you two, then? Doesn't seem like they were a fling to me."

"Oh, so now you're looking through my ex's social media now?" Okay, so the way Logan phrased that made it seem like Virgil was being a bit creepy but that wasn't the case! ...Right? Before Virgil could say anything in response, Logan was walking towards the door once more. "You know what? Never mind. I'm leaving for the night, if I don't I'll probably end up beating you to fucking death."

Virgil could only manage a panicked "Logan--" Before the door slammed shut with enough force to shake the pictures on the walls. Virgil slowly sunk down to the floor, only able to stare at where his boyfriend once stood.

What the fuck just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Patton's here! I had no idea how I was going to bring in him to the plot until like a week ago when I was just like !! Infidelity! Y e s No need the worry though, Patton isn't here just to be a homewrecker, there is much more to his involvement than meets the eye


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again: a much tamer chapter than the last. Virge is gonna be sorting through a lot more things mentally from now on, so expect the next chapters to be a lot more story based rather than violence based. Went into a pretty bad slump a bit ago, Anxiety's Room didn't seem to want to let me go but I'm feeling a lot better now! Writing this chapter definitely helped me feel a bit better! Hope you enjoy!

Virgil spent the next few hours staring blankly at the wall, any plans of sleep now gone from his mind as he contemplated what had just occurred.

Logan had lied to him.

The fact alone nearly made his brain shut down for a moment when he first thought it but now he had resigned himself to it, a comfortable numb feeling washing over him instead. He knew this wasn't a good way to cope with his emotions, pushing it all down and desensitising himself, but he couldn't help it. It was easier.

Easier than giving himself to the time to wonder, to think 'If Logan had lied to me about this,  _what else has he lied to me about?_ '

The idea of everything his boyfriend may have lied to him about made him grateful he was sitting down as he felt physically nauseous. All this time Virgil had been led to believe that Logan could do no wrong, that he, Virgil, was the one in the wrong. But now, his thoughts were contradicting themselves.

All the 'I love you's, all the 'I care's, were they all lies, too? Was every declaration of love that Logan made to him not real? 

Was every 'I'm trying to make you better' and 'It was your fault' a lie? Was Virgil not actually in the wrong? Was Logan really like the guys people warned you about?

None of this made any sense. For so long, Virgil had been told he was the problem. And now, after not questioning it, after taking it as gospel because it was Logan who had said it and Logan could never be wrong, he was having doubts.

This was all wrong.

On top of his confusion, Virgil felt anger growing. If he had just walked away from Roman when the man approached him, then none of this would of happened. Logan wouldn't have felt the need to cheat on him with some cheap whore.

The reminder of Patton made his blood boil, although it slowly simmered down to understanding. How was Patton to know that Logan had a boyfriend –a terrible, useless boyfriend, but a boyfriend nonetheless-? 

Virgil regarded his thoughts in near disgust. He couldn't even hold a grudge against someone his partner cheated on him with. Damn, he really was unable to do anything, wasn't he?

The sun was coming up, he hazily regarded with a look toward the window. His eyelids were heavy, his body and mind tired from the events of the previous day. He ran a hand through his hair, sighing to himself as he pushed himself to a standing position. His joints cracked and his muscles ached from being sat in the same position for as long as he had been.

It was too early to go to bed, now and Virgil wasn't willing to screw up his sleeping schedule anymore than it already was by sleeping until 5 pm. He did enough of that in his highschool and early college days.

If Logan were here, he would have made him go to bed ages ago because he knew how grouchy Virgil could get when he was tired. But, obviously, that wasn't going to happen right now.

He may as well go out and do something with his day. He still needed to get more foundation, and now that his right eye was decorated with splotches of darkened skin, he needed it more than ever.

With that thought in mind, Virgil got up, heading for the bathroom so he could make himself look at least slightly presentable for the public eye.

 

* * *

 

Virgil managed to shower and get dressed in ten minutes before heading out the door. He'll eat when he gets back home, for now he just wanted to get some foundation before he forgot again. He grabbed his hoodie on the way out, locking the door behind him. Logan had his own set of keys and if he didn't have them on him, the spare was hidden under the welcome mat anyways.

Virgil didn't take the time he would normally take on the way through their neighbourhood. Usually he would stroll, taking his time to admire his surroundings. It was a really nice neighbourhood, clean pathways that were lined by grass and trees. It was Autumn, so leaves decorated the ground, crunching under his shoes. Any leaves that had not yet fallen from the branches glowed as the sun hit them, looking a beautiful array of browns, yellows and reds. Birds sang from their perches in said trees and bushes, some flying overhead. The houses built there were decently sized, all a bright white and almost identical save for the doors, which were the only unique part of each house. The gardens were all well kept, someone obviously keeping on top of them. It was an exact replica of the ideal American neighbourhood. Right now, however, Virgil just wanted to get to the makeup store and out as fast as he could, so he paid no heed to his surroundings, instead choosing to hurry.

The walk to the store was quick, it being early enough that there weren't many other people outside, but also late enough that those going to work had already done so. Virgil was quietly hoping it would stay that way, so nobody would see the marks on his face and he could get in and out of the store as quick as possible.

Alas, nothing for Virgil could be that simple.

The moment he stepped into the store, Virgil felt a sense of dread settling in his stomach. Of course, he felt this often enough that he brushed it up to his anxiety acting up as it usually would and proceeded to continue with what he had came here to do.

It was only when he took the foundation of his choosing and went to the cashier to pay, that he realised he should have listened to his gut instinct after all.

"Will that be all?" The voice was cheery, as most cashiers' often were, slightly high in pitch but unmistakably masculine and unmistakably familiar. 

Virgil looked up, looking into framed chocolate eyes, which widened upon meeting his own.

"Oh..." Patton breathed out, eyes not breaking contact as he slowly put the foundation container down.

Virgil lifted an eyebrow, unimpressed at the man's surprise at seeing him.

"Yeah: oh."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meant to try and get this out last night, but Anxiety’s Room yanked me in and locked the door while I was in the middle of writing it. Managed to get it finished now, though! This is pretty dialogue heavy, but whatever. We’re getting back into the more messed up aspect of the story, so hope y’all enjoy it!

Patton cleared his throat in an effort to break the uncomfortable silence that had settled over them. He broke the stare they held first, reaching a hand to rub the back of his neck out of nervousness.

Virgil could tell he hadn’t expected to see him again, let alone in his place of work. He almost felt pity for him, knowing he wouldn’t have any idea on what to do in a situation like this, either.

“I…” Patton was very obviously trying to think of something to say, his gaze stuck to the counter almost as though his eyes were glued to it. “Look—my break comes in like, five minutes but, I’m sure that my boss wouldn’t mind me taking it early,” He had turned his gaze to the register at one point throughout his sentence, ringing up Virgil’s foundation quickly and placing the cash that had been handed to him inside before locking it. He looked to Virgil, holding the container out to the darker-clad male with a sheepish expression. “Come outside with me?”   
  
Virgil nodded mutely, taking the makeup product and tucking it into his hoodie pocket, leaving his hands in there.  

Patton seemed to relax at Virgil’s willingness, shoulders visibly untensing as he stepped from behind the counter and motioned for Virgil to follow him, taking the keys hung on a hook as he did so.

Virgil did as the man asked, following him through the door he unlocked. They stood in the break area, an open space out back. Hazel eyes watched the blue-clad man pull out a rectangular package, flipping it open and pulling one of the cigarettes out. They watched as the man put it in his mouth, rummaging in his pocket before producing a lighter. It was only when the cigarette was lit, the man inhaling the smoke it produced as he put the lighter back in his pocket, that he spoke up.

“Those things will kill you, ya’ know.”

“So will he.”

Virgil’s head whipped from where he had turned to look at their surroundings to look at the other man, who was blowing smoke out into the air above him. He glanced at him from the corner of his eye.

“If you’re wondering how I know, you have a black eye, that you came to buy foundation to cover up. On top of that, Logan lied about not having a boyfriend last night. I’m not stupid.” He said it all so matter of factly that Virgil felt like a bit of an idiot. He really wasn’t all that discreet, was he?

Virgil forced a shrug, the desperate feeling to justify Logan’s actions rearing its head once more. “It’s my own fault-”

“No.”

“No, really, I can be a lot to deal with-”

“Nope.”

“And he can only be patient for so long-”

“Nu-uh.”

“It’s only a matter of time sometimes until he snaps, I can be infuriating-”

“How often has he had to tell you this to make you believe it?” The question took Virgil aback for a split second, mouth opening and closing as he tried to reply, to defend his boyfriend, but in the end turning up blank.

Unable to think of anything to say, he stood up straight from his previous leaning position against the wall. “I should really be going.” He shoved his hands back into his hoodie once more, after pulling his hood up.

Patton looked up from where he had returned to looking around, eyes wide at the sudden declaration. Obviously he hadn’t thought Virgil would try to leave. “Hey, wait, I’m sorry-”

“Yeah,” Virgil muttered as he began to walk away “I don’t care.” Why did he even bother trying to talk to him? Of course he wouldn’t understand. Nobody ever seemed to. Logan was right. He was always right. God he was so stupid.

“He isn’t good for you,” Patton called out after him, causing him to halt in his steps away from him “You’re worth more than he can give you.”

Virgil closed his eyes, took a deep breath and shook his head. He was wrong. Logan was the best thing to happen to him. He continued walking.

Patton watched him with sad eyes.

 

* * *

 

The walk home consisted of Virgil thinking through everything that had happened these past few days. Roman, Elliot, Patton, he never thought three people would be able to cause his relationship to fall on top of its head so quickly.

Before he knew it, he was at his door, sliding the key into the lock and surprisingly finding it unlocked. That was weird, Virgil could have sworn he had locked it on his way out. He looked down and saw the welcome mat was off centre, something that had been the case when he left this morning. A quick look underneath it revealed the key was, indeed, not there.

Logan was the only person aside from him that knew of the key’s whereabouts.

With this thought in mind, Virgil opened the door, hope now the most present emotion within him as he closed it behind him.

“Virge…”

Virgil’s breath hitched in his chest as he turned from where he had been facing the door to look in the direction of the familiar voice.

Logan stood in the doorway to the living room, looking so tired and so sorry that Virgil felt himself taking steps towards him without even meaning to.

“God, I’m so sorry, Virgil,” Logan was the one to close the distance between them, pulling Virgil into the most gentle embrace he had ever given him, holding him so close as though he thought Virgil would fall to pieces if he were to let go. “I fucked up so bad, baby, I’m so, so sorry.”

Virgil wrapped his arms around Logan’s narrow waist, hugging him back, pressing his face into the juncture between his neck and shoulder. “It’s okay, Lo.” He mumbled into his shirt, which was true, really. He forgave Logan before he even did what he did, honestly. Like he always did.

“No. No it isn’t Virge,” Logan shook his head, pulling back from the hug, causing Virgil to look up at him. Logan brushed his thumb over his right cheek, pursing his lips at the bruising that surrounded his eye socket. The gentle touch spoke more words than an apology ever could, Virgil leaned into the touch. “What I did was so terrible. I lied, I cheated, god I was so awful. I’m sorry, baby,” He shook his head, chuckling bitterly to himself “God, I’m such a shitty boyfriend.”

Virgil’s eyes widened “What? No, you’re not!” He shook off the hand on his cheek, reaching his own pair up to cradle Logan’s face, forcing him to look into his eyes. “Please don’t ever say that, Lo, I love you so much. You’re the best part of my life.”

Logan gave him a smile, eyes fond “God, Virgil, you’re too good to me,” He hugged him again, Virgil more than happy to return it, all memory of what had been done to him at the hands of the man he was embracing practically erased from his mind in this moment. “I don’t know what I would do without you, honestly. I don’t think I’d even be here.” He buried his face in Virgil’s hair, hugging him tightly.

Virgil smiled softly before gently pulling out of the hug, giving a small grin at Logan when the taller raised an eyebrow in question. He laced his fingers with his, looking up at him through his eyelashes as he lightly tugged him toward the bedroom.

“I missed you.” He simply spoke as he opened the door to their room as Logan huffed a breath of surprised laughter, which was understandable, Virgil never really initiated these things. Maybe that had been the main reason Logan was so against him being around Roman, why he had gone and found Patton last night. Maybe Virgil just had to put out more, which was something he could do. Besides, he really had missed Logan.

The door closed behind them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we're back on square one. Don't you just love when that happens :)))


End file.
